<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>buzzed by ffreckles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630922">buzzed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffreckles/pseuds/ffreckles'>ffreckles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiny Meat Gang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, also doesnt have a gag reflex because ew i dont wanna write that, cody is a Whore but he doesnt know it, hes fucking stupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffreckles/pseuds/ffreckles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>there he was, in all his glory, noel fucking miller. </p><p>and shit, he looked good. </p><p>-</p><p>cody and noel see each other for the first time after quarantine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Ko &amp; Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>buzzed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi this is obvs fiction &amp; please don’t send it to the boys or anyone connected to them thx!!</p><p>lov u hope u enjoy &lt;3</p><p>(also sorry if this is horribly inaccurate i am a Lesbian)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it started as a fun little quarantine activity. noel needed a haircut, bad, and with nothing other than a trusty electric razor, not to mention live on stream, it was bound to happen. cody joined in too, poking fun at him for it, daring him to dye it pink, and overall it was a good vice for content. the only problem was that cody found it extremely fucking hot. </p><p>noel looked good normally of course, that was impossible to deny, but something about that damn buzzcut sent shivers down cody’s spine. it made cody realize what he’d never fully admitted to himself, or even grasped, before: noel was hot, like, really hot. </p><p>cody was struggling. he found himself spacing out on the podcast more often, either from staring at noel or trying to distract himself from staring at noel, but he still convinced himself it wasn’t much to think about (even though he was thinking about it quite a lot). it was probably just because they hadn’t seen each other in a while, right? they missed each other, and cody was just overthinking it. that’s what he told himself.</p><p>now here he was, on his way to see noel for the first time in three whole months. somehow he found himself nervous, as if he didn’t already know noel and hadn’t been continuously keeping contact with him over this period. as he stood in the elevator of noel’s apartment complex waiting for it to reach his floor, he felt his anxiety building. he told himself to calm down, that this wasn’t any different than before; he was just here to see his friend, and he tried to convince himself that his thoughts over the past few months about said friend wouldn’t have any effect on him. that was obviously a lie, but cody didn’t realize this until he was at noel’s door. </p><p>he knocked, waited a few seconds, and before he could take a deep breath the door was swung open. </p><p>there he was, in all his glory, noel fucking miller. </p><p>and shit, he looked good. </p><p>“hi.”</p><p>he was wearing a tight black t-shirt that accentuated his slim but toned frame perfectly, the sleeves hugging his biceps and his broad shoulders showcased by the wide neckline. his hairline was sharp, and he looked healthy. his caramel eyes were happy, welcoming, and didn’t have bags underneath them. his freckles still peaked through despite his limited contact with the sun. and to top it all off, as if the buzzcut wasn’t enough, he was wearing those goddam cheetah shorts. fuck.</p><p>cody snaps out of his daze, “hey.”</p><p>“sorry i got swim trunks on, too lazy to do laundry.”</p><p>“no-it’s cool man, they’re cool,” cody responds, pulling himself out of his own mind with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>what he meant to say was that they were hot, but we’ll let cody take his time. </p><p>“whatcha waitin for, man? c’mere!”</p><p>before cody could respond he was pulled into a hug. he felt warm, safe, like he was experiencing something he hadn’t for years, something he didn’t even know he missed that much. as much as he loved it, it was also making him feel all sorts of ways, and he was beginning to think that he wouldn’t be able to just brush aside his feelings if noel was gonna be this affectionate. </p><p>“i really missed you, man,” noel sighs, squeezing cody one last time before releasing him. </p><p>cody smiles, meeting noel’s gaze and finally feeling calmer, “i missed you too man, a lot.”</p><p>noel smiles back, stepping further into the apartment and opening the door wider to signal for cody to come in. as the brunette walks by, noel can’t help but notice the change to his own locks, “shit, your hair really got long, didn’t it?” he closes the door behind him as cody walks into the living room and takes a seat on the couch. </p><p>cody decides to ignore the way noel said ‘shit’ at the beginning of that sentence, even if it did make his stomach drop. -you haven’t seen each other in months, you’re just being weird.-</p><p>he runs a hand through his hair, gulping before answering, “yeah, hah, i was gonna get it cut yesterday, but they were so busy i couldn’t get an appointment.” noel is staring straight at him, but he opts to nervously stare at the coffee table and bite his lip instead, “i’ll probably try again tomorrow.”</p><p>noel begins to walk towards the kitchen, continuing the conversation, “that’s not necessarily a bad thing, it looks good long,” noel smirks. cody blushes. </p><p>he grabs two empty glasses from a cupboard and begins to fill them with water from the fridge, turning his head to view cody once again, “you should’ve just gotten a buzzer and joined club bald with me, man. we could be the bald bros.”</p><p>cody chuckles and shakes his head, “hell nah man, this shit’s all i got,” he runs a hand through his hair once again, holding on to the longer strands to showcase them.</p><p>noel arrives back at the couch with two glasses of water in hand, setting them on the coffee table and sitting down, “yeah, you’d probably look like shit with a buzzcut anyway.”</p><p>“hey!”</p><p>noel falls against the couch cushions with laughter, throwing his head back and placing a hand on his stomach. cody smiles at him, and laughs at himself a bit too. goddamn that man.</p><p>before he knows it he’s on his knees in front of noel, looking up at him from between his legs with desperate eyes. </p><p>noel stops laughing and looks over to where cody would be sitting on the couch, confused when he doesn’t see him there. then he feels a hand on his knee. </p><p>“hi.”</p><p>noel looks down to cody, locking eyes with him as the brunette bites his lip. he moves his hand to caress underneath cody’s chin and lift it with his pointer finger, running his thumb slowly over cody’s bottom lip. </p><p>“hey.”</p><p>“is this okay?”</p><p>“absolutely.”</p><p>cody moves his hand from noel’s knee up his leg until it reaches his crotch, palming him teasingly through his swim shorts. noel’s head falls back with a sigh. </p><p>“are you sure?”</p><p>“yeah, are you?”</p><p>cody experimentally palms noel through the cheetah print fabric once again, reveling in the way his eyes flutter shut. </p><p>“fuck yeah.”</p><p>cody tugs at the waistline of noels shorts and noel obliges, quickly tugging them off and throwing them to the other side of the couch. he’s half hard and exposed, and cody’s loving it. </p><p>cody leans forward and takes the base of noel’s cock in his hand, then he realizes: he has no fucking clue what he’s doing.</p><p>“what should i...do?”</p><p>noel raises his head from where it rests in the cushions of the couch to look at cody, furrowing his eyebrows, “man, i don’t know.”</p><p>“i’ve never-“</p><p>“yeah, me neither,” he rests his head on the couch cushions once more and looks up at the ceiling, “just do whatever you’re comf-fuck,” he’s interrupted by the feeling of cody’s tongue running over the tip of his dick and across his slit, ever so softly and slowly. he knows cody’s just testing the waters, but god does it feel good. </p><p>“shit, yeah that’s a good start,” he lets out a breathy chuckle and shuts his eyes, trying not to lose it right there from the sensory overload.  </p><p>after a few more licks cody places his lips around the head of noel’s cock, sucking a bit and tonguing at his slit more. </p><p>“fuck, cody,” noel looks down to meet cody’s eyes, lifting his hand from where it rests to his side and running it through cody’s hair. the way cody shivers peaks his interest. </p><p>he pulls cody off of his tip by his hair. cody whimpers. </p><p>“you like that?”</p><p>cody doesn’t even have to respond; other than the needy sigh he lets out, his face says it all. </p><p>his eyes are glossed over, staring straight at noel with pure longing. his lips are red and wet with his own saliva, hanging open. his cheeks are flushed as he sticks his tongue out to give noel’s slit another lap. </p><p>“god, jesus christ cody.”</p><p>he lowers cody’s head a bit so that he can take noel’s tip back into his mouth, allowing him a second to get back into a rhythm before slowly pushing him further and further down his cock. cody moans at this action, sending vibrations throughout noel’s dick that make him gasp. </p><p>he lessens his grip on cody’s hair to allow him to take his time getting used to the sensation, groaning when cody’s nose touches his navel and cody’s tongue runs along the bottom of his shaft. </p><p>“your hair’s perfect like this, nice and soft and long, perfect for me to hold on to.” he gives it another tug, causing cody to release another choked out moan around his dick. </p><p>cody begins to move his head up and down, sucking and swirling his tongue across various veins as he uses one of his hands to cup noel’s balls. he finds himself wanting more and more every second as he watches the man above him devolve into a gasping, moaning mess.</p><p>“cody, ah,” he struggles to find the words over the sounds of his own pleasure, biting his lip, “touch yourself, want you to feel as good as i do.”</p><p>cody hums in response, snaking his free hand down to his stomach and fingering at the waistline of his shorts. he pushes past the elastic and grabs hold of his own member, moaning at the relief. the moment he begins to stroke himself he can feel a familiar warmth building in his abdomen. </p><p>noel’s in the same position, except there’s a lot more for him to cope with. cody’s unbelievably good at this, effectively deepthroating noel as he strokes himself in perfect rhythm, tears pricking at the corners of his fluttering eyes, and the way his moans muffle around noel’s cock has noel on cloud nine. </p><p>“fuck-’m close, baby.”</p><p>cody whines in response, signifying just how close he is too. </p><p>“cody, cody, ah-“</p><p>noel’s orgasm hits him in waves, shaking and grasping cody’s hair with a deep groan. the moment cody feels noel’s cum shooting down his throat he’s pushed over the edge, releasing into his hand as his eyes roll back into his head and every thought is noel noel noel. </p><p>once he finally comes back to his senses he slides his hand out of his shorts, wiping his cum on the thigh. he pulls his lips off noel’s cock with a pop, noel sighing at the sensation and sudden loss of contact. he watches as cody wipes his bottom lip with his thumb, looking at him with eyes that are pretending to be innocent, but he knows what he’s doing. little shit. </p><p>“c’mere.”</p><p>cody smiles to himself before standing up and moving forward into noel’s lap, straddling him as he cups his cheek. soon their lips are connected, and cody is on top of the world. </p><p>he doesn’t know how long the kiss lasts, all he knows is that the lingering taste of noel in his mouth mixed with the warmth of noel’s lips on his own and the feeling of noel’s hands pressing into his hips is something he wants to cherish, to hold in his memory just for himself forever and ever and ever. </p><p>as they pull away they both let out breathy laughs, as if they’re surprised with themselves for waiting that long. </p><p>noel places his hand at the back of cody’s head as they lock eyes, intertwining his fingers with the hair at the nape of his neck.</p><p>“don’t cut your hair too much tomorrow, yeah?”</p><p>“yeah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tysm for reading hope u enjoyed it :p<br/>more shit comin soon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>